


Right or Wrong

by automaticwriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/automaticwriter/pseuds/automaticwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they're Satsuki and Daiki, and some things are meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right or Wrong

"Aomine-kun…You didn’t show up to practice again. Is there…something wrong? I thought that since that time, you were eager to start practicing again…Didn’t you say it yourself? I-I’m just not sure I understand, so…”

The silence that followed the soft-spoken, carefully chosen words was heavy. Satsuki’s found herself anxious right to the very bone, unable to shake the feeling that something was very wrong. She just didn’t know what that something might be. This was a feeling familiar to her as it had been prominent for some time now, surfacing around the moment that the team splintered and everything began to change. Ever since then, Satsuki had found it increasingly difficult to understand what was going on in Aomine-kun’s mind. It made her nervous, as she’d previously known approximately what course of action he would take before he knew himself, more often than not. Maybe it was simply the fact that they were changing in unnoticeable increments as they grew older, or maybe they were simply growing apart. Either way, Satsuki felt uneasy about the change. Suddenly, Aomine-kun’s reaction was more unpredictable to her than ever, and she didn’t want to think about what that might mean for the both of them. 

Gazing intently at the male, she read the unfamiliar tension in his frame that had become the norm as of late. That was something else she didn’t understand. After their defeat, Satsuki had been worried about how Aomine-kun would take it, but he’d seemed to be far more relaxed than she’d ever thought possible. He’d proclaimed his desire to begin practicing again, and she’d thought…Well, for a moment she thought that the old Aomine-kun had returned, and she couldn’t have been happier. However, after a time, she’d begun to notice a strange variation in the way he held himself, and she wondered what it meant. She was frustrated by the knowledge that there was something about Aomine-kun that she wasn’t privy to. It made her feel lonely. 

A soft snort pulled her abruptly from her troubled thoughts, and she watched as her childhood friend closed his eyes and dropped his head back to the table, grumbling lightly before saying loud enough that she could hear, “Don’t say it like that. Somehow, I don’t think ‘eager’ is the word for it. Yeah, I said I’d practice, and I am. Just not with the team. It’s not like they’re gonna help me. Stop worrying for nothin’.”

The sense of vulnerable helplessness that she’d been feeling all along spiked dramatically. This was not what she’d had in mind when she’d confessed her worries to Tetsu-kun a while back and he’d promised to help Aomine-kun rediscover his love for basketball, to give him a reason to return to his old self in some way. As usual, Aomine-kun’s habit of unpredictable action had grabbed a thought and run in an opposite direction from the one that Satsuki had hoped that he would take it. It…frustrated her. 

"Aomine-kun, that’s not something you should say!"

He turned his head slightly and opened one very blue eye, fixing her with an unwavering look of such utter disbelief that one might have thought she’d announced her decision to run away and live in the Australian Outback. She worried her bottom lip, casting about for anything to say that might convince him that he did need his team, when he finally spoke after allowing the silence for linger on until the point that it was almost uncomfortable. 

"Why not? It’s the truth. Satsuki, seriously, just stop worrying about me. I’ll be fine. I’m practicing everyday, just by myself. At least I’m doing it, right? So, just let it go already," Aomine-kun grumbled, burrowing his head back between his arms before adding an aside, "And stop biting your lip like that. It’s gonna start bleeding again."

The more he spoke, the more her feeling of uselessness rapidly transformed into pure rage. ‘Stop worrying about me…?' When had Satsuki ever not worried about him? Left on his own, Aomine-kun was like a small child without his parents. While he might complain about the way she was constantly hovering over him, Satsuki knew that he was utterly hopeless without her. Teeth gnashing, the pink-haired manager placed one hand on her hip and used the other to pinch the bridge of her nose as she tried to force the incoming headache she felt approaching away. 

After a moment, she finally dropped her hand back to her side and peered at him closely as she began seriously, “You’re right, Aomine-kun. The other’s can’t help you. I don’t think anyone can come close to Kagamin in the rival department, but that’s not everything. I’m surprised you didn’t realize back then that even though you might not need the team, they need you. You can help them become better, Aomine-kun. By yourself, you’re pretty amazing, that’s true…But I think it must be very lonely. So, you should come back to practice right away, don’t you think?”

The silence this time was heavier than the one from earlier, pregnant with meaning. Tension sparked and crackled, lingering in the space between the two of them as Aomine-kun lifted his head to look at her once again. Satsuki was taken aback by what she saw in his eyes; he was giving her the same sort of stare that he gave his opponents during a game before utterly demolishing their drive and any potential they previously held to be any sort of threat to his prowess on the court. She blinked, shifting her weight uncertainly, wondering why she suddenly felt so exposed. 

"Lonely? It’s pretty damn hard to be alone when you’re always up my ass, Satsuki. Give it a rest, would you? I don’t need a lecture, so just go home.”

Her throat felt parched and Satsuki was certain that her heart had surely dropped into her stomach. Aomine-kun had never before spoken in such a harsh manner to her. While he’s always managed to shrug off her not-so-gentle chastising before, it seemed that this time, he wasn’t going to ignore it or brush it off. No, instead, he was going to deny it altogether. When had things changed until it was like this? She didn’t know, but she didn’t like it. At all. Suddenly, everything was just too much, and she felt the bitter words rising up like bile. 

"If that’s what Aomine-kun wants, then I’m going. After all, you always get what you want, isn’t that right?"

Before he could respond, she’d whirled around and stomped from the room, slamming his door behind her and rushing down the stairs and out the door, heedless of the worried calls of his mother. It was raining, but she hardly noticed. Even if she had, she’d have only found it appropriate. She felt like crying, a rarity in and of itself. Satsuki hardly ever showed emotion in such a way, and when she had cried before, it had never been because of Aomine-kun. Until recently, she’d always understood his actions, and therefore had never let them get to her, not really. Now, it was like the flood gates had opened, though her tear ducts seemed barren. This was wrong. Nothing was right in her world, and she didn’t like it. 

Instead of crossing the street to her home, she stood on the sidewalk outside of Aomine-kun’s house and stared unseeingly up at the swirling grey clouds overhead. The rain felt cool as it kissed her skin, and she shivered, though she made no other move to indicate that it was bothering her. She didn’t know what she was suppose to do. How could she go to practice tomorrow and pretend that everything would be okay when at the moment she felt that the world must be ending? This was just….

The sound of the door opening behind her caused her to stiffen up slightly, though she managed to quell the immediate urge to bolt. Satsuki was aware of the exact moment that Aomine-kun stopped behind her; he’d always given off an insane amount of body heat. She’d often thought that it was because he ran on nothing but hot air. Noting the obvious difference between the warmth of his body and the chill of the rain, she did her very best to ignore him. That became harder when one large hand suddenly wrapped around her forearm and whipped her around and against his chest. 

Immediately, she pulled back as far as she could manage (which was distressing little distance), Satsuki began irritably, “Aomine-kun! What do you think you’re ——————”

Her words were abruptly halted when he crushed his lips over hers. The pressure was immediate, the kiss demanding. She was stunned, unable to think or react or even breathe.This was Aomine-kun, and he was kissing her. Everything about this moment was wrong, and yet…’No!' 

Turning her head and gulping down air to feed her starving lungs, the girl burst out, “What do you think you’re doing?! Y-You can’t just kiss me, Aomine-kun! I-I’m just Satsuki, and you’re Aomine-kun and this is just…You’re not…”

He huffed before releasing her and stepping back, running a hand through his short blue hair, murmuring almost self-consciously, “That’s…not what I came out here to do. Shit. I’m bad at this, Satsuki, you know that. I didn’t…really expect you to leave, you know that? So, just…Can we just not talk about that anymore?”

"No! Not unless you agree to go back to practice tomorrow and work without complaint. I-I’m at my limits, Aomine-kun. I can’t keep making excuses for you, and don’t tell me that I don’t have to do that, because you’re nothing without me!"

At the look on his face, Satsuki suddenly became aware of what she’d said, and began to immediately sputter out half-formed explanations. Oh, how she wished that she could just go home and forget that today ever happened!

"You’re right." Huh? "Dammit, I know that. I was…lying. The reason I haven’t been going to practice lately is because everywhere I go, you’re there and I just keep thinking that…"

Her heart was racing and her palms were sweating. Wasn’t it raining? When did it get so warm out here? She was confused. What was happening? Hardly daring to breathe, Satsuki asked, “Thinking…Thinking what, Aomine-kun?”

He flinched, turning his head as he confessed, “I’m a lucky guy. I never noticed before…Everything you do for not only me, but the team. You’re always there, and I guess I just thought…about what I would do if you weren’t anymore. It…bothered me, and I thought that if maybe I tried to put some distance between us, I wouldn’t be thinking like that anymore. Like you said, you’re just Satsuki. I’m not supposed to think like that about Satsuki, right?”

‘Was he saying…?' What was he saying? 

"Aomine-kun…Why did you kiss me?" Suddenly, it seemed very important that she know.

Blue locked on pink, and he said in a low, unfamiliar voice, “It seemed like the thing to do”

That wasn’t enough. Not nearly a good enough reason for her. Brow furrowing, she was about to demand that he explain himself with more clarity, when he uttered a harsh expletive. Before she could reprimand him for his language, Aomine-kun had once again dragged her against him. This time, the kiss wasn’t nearly as hard as the first one, slower and filled with meaning. And, somehow, she found herself responding before she could even think about it. After what seemed like hours but could only have been a minute or so, he pulled away to lean his forehead against hers, taking deep breaths in what appeared to be an effort to pull himself together. 

"I wanted to kiss you, so I did. That time, too. I don’t know why, but it really just seemed like I should. This is wrong, isn’t it?"

She supposed it should have been. He was Aomine-kun and she was in love with Tetsu-kun and they were only friends and…Thinking was too much. 

"I guess it is." 

But she didn’t resist when he titled her head back up, and she opened her mouth under his when his tongue ran along her lips, and she thought that maybe this had been a long time in coming. They were Satsuki and Daiki, and at the time, that was all that really mattered. Everything else could wait for when the rain stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr. I decided that it'd be nice to have a place to keep my drabbles and the like, so I'll inevitably transfer any future work over here as well. In any event, this was my first attempt at writing this pairing. I'm not entirely sure if it turned out alright, but it satisfied my feels, and that's really all that matters! Please let me know what you think, so that I can decide if I should write more in the future. Thanks!


End file.
